


we are all we need

by mxnia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, i really do not know what this is, soft boys who love each other a lot, they just have a quiet night in, they miss their friends but shh don’t tell them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnia/pseuds/mxnia
Summary: “When the baby turtle in the documentary gets plucked off the beach by some large bird, George feels James grab his hand and squeeze. He squeezes right back. It's almost like a promise. Neither of them try to let go.”•With Will on tour and Alex and Fraser fucked off to Spain, George and James find themselves quite limited for company. George supposes it's just a good job they like each other so much.





	we are all we need

**Author's Note:**

> also on wattpad https://my.w.tt/7g4OVlQURV
> 
> again, intentionally no capitals, purely because i’m stupid and can’t be bothered to add them. i’m not even sorry really. they’re ugly anyway, let’s be honest.

george doesn't mind being alone. really, he doesn't. he's an introvert, through and through. naturally, he needs that quiet sometimes. it's just the way he is. sometimes it gets a bit too much, though.

there's a difference between alone and lonely, and when alex spontaneously leaves on an impulsive trip to spain, george finds himself just a little too far over the line.

the expansive apartment feels suffocatingly silent without alex. george plays music, watches tv, puts the ac on for nothing but the sound of it, and sits there shivering into a blanket, evaluating just how stupid this situation is.

quite belatedly, he realises that james is in exactly the same situation as him, and it would make sense to just invite him over, but george can't help worrying that james might have something else on. he's a sociable person, rarely alone. george doesn't want to interrupt anything.

he stays on the sofa watching death note by himself. it's not as bad as george makes it out to be, really. 

it's around 8pm when there's a knock at the door. it echoes off the walls of the flat, a stark reminder of the emptiness. 

george probably feels more comforted than he realistically should when he opens the door to james' face. james smiles, looking down at george. "i'm bored," he says, waking in without waiting for an invite.

"the fuck do you expect me to do about it?" george asks, struggling to focus on anything other than the way james walks around the flat like he owns it. he looks more at home here that george has ever felt.

james takes the tv remote and sets up the xbox. "play fifa with me," he explains, as if george is a complete idiot for not knowing. george wants to protest; he was half way through a highly dramatic episode, and he doesn't really want to leave it unfinished. but he feels better already just having someone here to speak to, and he doesn't want james to leave. 

"alright," he says, and sits down. 

george edges a little too close to james as they're playing, just close enough that their shoulders and legs are pressed together, body heat seeping into each other's skin. james says nothing about it, but george thinks he might of needed this too. 

by the second round, they're more focused on talking to each other, the game simply just a background activity. they talk about will, and alex, and fraser. they imagine how much will would make fun of them if he had any idea just how much they miss him, how fraser would remind them of it every time they're mean to him, how alex would just smile and laugh, maybe give them each a quick hug. the game ends up paused not even half way completed. 

george leans his head and james' shoulder, and it's weird, because george isn't usually affectionate like this. he doesn't do this. he's used to watching the whole group throwing themselves at each other, but it's never been his thing. it's weird, but it's good. when james tests the waters, puts a hand around george's back and rubs small circles, it feels good. it's a comfort he never realised he needed, and he's grateful to have it.

"you ok?" james asks, because he knows this isn't quite normal. 

"sure," george answers, because he is, or at least he is now. "can we order food?" he adds, as if he needs james' permission. "we should get something alex doesn't like, since he's fucking left us."

"no. we should get his favourite, just to spite him," james laughs, and gets out his phone. it feels slightly stupid; it's not like alex is going to care when he's probably busy having the time of his life on some beautiful beach, but it's funny. george needs to laugh about most of his friends being gone, or he's only going to cry about it instead.

when the food comes, george almost wishes they hadn't bothered. james gets up to bring it in, takes all the warmth with him, and george feels a little more alone again. when he shivers, he realises that he's left the air-con on. he turns it off, but even then he still feels cold without james. it's strange.

james comes back with two full plates. george grins, unreasonably happy just to be seeing him again. "should send a picture to alex, make sure he knows," he smiles.

"i hope he hasn't forgotten about us," james says as he passes george a plate and sits back down. james stretches his legs across the sofa, and completely without thinking, george places his own legs on top. he feels instantly warm again. his heart pounds when james raises an eyebrow at him, confused but not complaining. george says nothing.

"god, george. will's barely been gone a week and you're already this horny without him?" james grins, that teasing tone in his voice all light and smooth.

george laughs. he feels a bit exposed, like james is about to uncover some deeper part of him, and he isn't really sure why. he keeps laughing, anyway. he doesn't let himself think for too long before he says, "you wish."

james' eyes seem to light up a little, as if he's been waiting for an opportunity to make things as weird as possible. george supposes that is what he usually does with alex and fraser; it shouldn't be such a shock. 

"of course i do," james says, smiling in a way that makes george feel warmer and colder all at the same time. he thinks, for a second, that james looks beautiful when he smiles like that. george's heart pounds. "i'd give anything to tap that," james adds, because he always just has to ruin things. 

george can't even make himself pretend to be disgusted. he's so entranced in this moment. he just wants to feel james' skin on his, feel the heat of james' smile when it's directed at him. 

"not a chance," george says. it feels all too much like denial, a desperate attempt to cling on to the remaining shreds of his heterosexuality. james just laughs and wriggles his toes (which, frankly, is disgusting. especially whilst they're trying to eat). it's like he knows exactly what george is thinking. george wouldn't be surprised if he did. james tends to have that effect on people. 

james decides, completely by himself, to put some nature documentary he found on netflix on the tv. as he provides a rather animated commentary of the events around mouthfuls of food, george opts to just sit and listen. he tries to keep the admiration out of his amused gaze, but he's not too sure it if he's successful.

the flat feels loud again, and george is so grateful. when he gets up and takes the empty plates to the kitchen, he can still hear james talking. it's so simple, he shouldn't be so immensely comforted just by the sound of james' voice, but his heart feels settled in a way it hasn't since alex left.

when george goes back to the living room, it doesn't feel right to sit opposite james. george wants more, wants to be closer, as close as possible. it feels completely desperate, and it is, just a little bit.

george squeezes in right next to him. there's not a lot of room; it's squashed to say the least, and it doesn't completely work, but george doesn't care. james doesn't say anything, just wordlessly wraps an arm around george's waist, not even bothering to look. george leans his head against james' shoulder.

this feels like home. james' touch feels like the sun after a long and dark winter. george doesn't care if he's being dramatic, he's just happy.

when the baby turtle in the documentary gets plucked off the beach by some large bird, george feels james grab his hand and squeeze. he squeezes right back. it's almost like a promise. neither of them try to let go.

when a butterfly hatches, all bold and proud with it's new colourful wings, james looks down at george. he uses his free hand to tenderly push george's face off his shoulder and angle it so george's eyes are looking directly into james' own. 

george is completely breathless, frozen in the moment, clueless as to what this is. "what-" he tries to say, but he can't finish the sentence. he can't say anything else, because james is leaning in closer, and before george can even process it their lips are pressed again each other, moving in a slow rhythm.

eyes closed, heart open, george thinks this is where he wants to stay for the rest of his life. he pushes up into the kiss, puts a hand around the base of james' neck, and bites his lip softly. when a smooth noise leaves james' mouth, george feels hot all over. 

the room feels transcendent. they could be blasted into space right now, they could be burning deep in the earth's crust, george wouldn't care. james' tongue slides against his. his back arches when james lifts his shirt up and presses cool fingers against a trembling chest. he's pressed so tightly against james that it's difficult to tell where he ends and the other starts. it feels heavy, like everything in the universe condensed down to a single point. this is everything.

they pull back desperate and gasping, faces read and lips raw. there's an infinite number of directions they could take this in now. when james wraps both arms around george's shoulders, presses a chaste kiss into his forehead, and whispers, "are you alright?", george is glad it's this one. they haven't ruined anything, which george realises belatedly that he probably should have been worried about.

"of course," george whispers into james' neck. he hadn't noticed before, but he's perched comfortably on james' lap, thin thighs spread out on either side. george is hit with the realisation that only an hour ago, he would find the thought of ending up in a situation like this incredibly weird. it doesn't feel wrong in any way, though. it feels natural. george thinks that maybe a part of him was waiting for this.

"what now?" james asks, suddenly having lost his affinity for making decisions on his own. george runs a hand through his dark hair, simply because he can. 

the question brings george back to reality a little, although probably not as much as it should. he feels a content sort of relaxation run through his bones. "bed?" he suggests.

james's eyes go wide. "i- um," he fumbles. he looks genuinely concerned, which george finds rather endearing. "i don't think that's a good idea just yet."

"no," george giggles into the side of james' neck. he feels james smile slightly at the sensation of it. "i mean to sleep, you twat. it's getting late."

"what?" james asks, amusement obvious and concentrated in his voice. "big man george memeulous wants a cuddle, does he?" james squeezes george's side as he speaks, making him squirm against james's legs. george refuses to give him the satisfaction of retaliation.

"yeah, actually. i do," he says, honestly. it's not like it would be a weird thing to do, not after george just had his tongue in james' mouth for at least a good half an hour, not when george is still balanced on james's lap with a strong pair of arms holding him to the position.

without a warning, those arms are suddenly grabbing underneath george's thighs, lifting him up off the sofa. george flails for a second, shocked, and chokes out, "what the fuck?"

"just thought i may as well carry you," james explains, voice light and lovely. "prove to you how charming i can be."

"i already think you're always charming," george admits. there's no need for embarrassment or restraint anymore. when james drops george onto the mattress, george grabs him and pulls him down too. there's no reason not to anymore. george wants james, and he can have him. it's all that simple. 

"oh, really?" james says through his laughter. he wraps an arm around george's shoulders and pulls him onto his chest. it feels better than any pillow ever could, all warm and soft and intimate in a way nothing else in the world could compare too. james' comfort is completely unique. "you know, i'm also a fucking excellent cuddler."

george's eyes struggle to stay open. he feels so relaxed, so content all the way through his body, and he thinks he could stay in this position for the rest of his life. "i think you're gonna have to prove that one, mate," he teases, without any real challenge. 

james squeezes george's side again, and george's eyes fall closed. the pattern of james' breathing is a rhythmic lullaby, the warmth of his chest protective like a blanket. george drifts closer and closer into a peaceful slumber, wrapped in the warmth of his safe place. 

in his final moments awake, it occurs to george that they're going to have to talk about this in the morning, but it doesn't matter tonight. he also realises that he's going to have a lot of fun seeing the expressions will, alex, and fraser's faces when they hear about this.

george falls asleep smiling, thinking that maybe being left with both the flat and james all too himself is a good thing after all.


End file.
